Whats New 2015
---- You want to read the News from other years as well? Then have a look here: * 2014 * 2013 ---- Current News 1/26/2015 Subscriber Outfit Revealed The January Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Starry Knight Item Set! All January subscribers will receive the Starry Helm and the Starry Armor. You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness New Audio Theme A new audio theme is available: Watts' Theme! You can toggle between Watts' Theme and Daniel the Bard's Theme by selecting the megaphone in the upper right-hand corner. Watts' Theme was created by Harry Pepe. You can visit his LinkedIn page here. by Hpepe4 and Blade Quest Scroll Redesign We've redesigned the quest scrolls so that they are visually unique! Quest type and difficulty is determined by the scroll lining (Easy Boss = Green, Medium Boss = Yellow, Hard Boss = Red, Collection Quest = Blue, Rage Bar Boss = Purple speckles), and an icon symbolizing the quest is located in the lower left. by UncommonCriminal and Rattify Spread the Word Challenge Ending Soon Reminder: January 31st is the last day to enter the Spread the Word Challenge for your chance at winning 100 gems! We will stop accepting new applications on February 1st, but it will be some time before the winners are announced because we have to go over all the entries ourselves. Good luck! ---- 1/23/2015 VICTORY! The Abominable Stressbeast is DEFEATED! We've done it! With a final bellow, the Abominable Stressbeast dissipates into a cloud of snow. The flakes twinkle down through the air as cheering Habiticans embrace their pets and mounts. Our animals and our NPCs are safe once more! Stoïkalm is Saved! SabreCat speaks gently to a small sabertooth. "Please find the citizens of the Stoïkalm Steppes and bring them to us," he says. Several hours later, the sabertooth returns, with a herd of mammoth riders following slowly behind. You recognize the head rider as Lady Glaciate, the leader of Stoïkalm. "Mighty Habiticans," she says, "My citizens and I owe you the deepest thanks, and the deepest apologies. In an effort to protect our Steppes from turmoil, we began to secretly banish all of our stress into the icy mountains. We had no idea that it would build up over generations into the Stressbeast that you saw! When it broke loose, it trapped all of us in the mountains in its stead and went on a rampage against our beloved animals." Her sad gaze follows the falling snow. "We put everyone at risk with our foolishness. Rest assured that in the future, we will come to you with our problems before our problems come to you." She turns to where @Baconsaur is snuggling with some of the baby mammoths. "We have brought your animals an offering of food to apologize for frightening them, and as a symbol of trust, we will leave some of our pets and mounts with you. We know that you will all take care good care of them." by everyone who completed a Daily or a To-Do during the battle! ---- 1/21/2015 THIRD STRESS STRIKE! The World Boss in the Tavern has used a third Stress Strike! Justin the Guide is trying to distract the Stressbeast by running around its ankles, yelling productivity tips! The Abominable Stressbeast is stomping madly, but it seems like we're really wearing this beast down. I doubt it has enough energy for another strike. Don't give up... we're so close to finishing it off! Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. by Lemoness, Kiwibot, and SabreCat ---- 1/20/2015 Mount Master and Triad Bingo Achievements There are two new achievements you can earn: Mount Master and Triad Bingo! Mount Master is awarded to users who have collected all 90 standard mounts, and Triad Bingo is for those who have collected all 90 standard pets, grown all 90 into mounts, and then rehatched 90 more standard pets. Wow! Note that Quest Pets and Quest Mounts do not count towards Mount Master or Triad Bingo. If you currently meet the criteria, you will be awarded the badge, but unfortunately, if you already released your Mounts, you will not receive the badge until you collect them again. by Taldin, Blade, Lorian, Aiseant, and Hanztan Party Sorting Options In the Party Page you can now sort your friends' avatars in ascending or descending order! To make the change take effect, you'll have to refresh the page. by Blade and Viirus Dated To-Dos Now you can use To-Do tabs to sort and see your dated To-Dos! Simply click the "Dated" tab and only To-Dos with a due date will be displayed. They are not currently sorted by date, but we will be implementing that feature in the future. by Alys Stressbeast Desperation Triggered We're almost there, Habiticans! With diligence and Dailies, we've whittled the Stressbeast's health down to only 500K! The creature roars and flails in desperation, rage building faster than ever. The monster is --- AHHH! --- swinging me and Matt around at a terrifying pace, raising a blinding snowstorm that makes it harder to hit. We'll have to redouble our efforts, but take heart - this is a sign that the Stressbeast knows it is about to be defeated. Don't give up now! Please? The Stressbeast raises its Rage and Defense! Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. by Lemoness, Kiwibot, and SabreCat ---- 1/19/2015 Second Stress Strike AHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S GOT ME!!!!! Oh, Habiticans, why didn't you do your Dailies?! The World Boss in the Tavern has used another Stress Strike, and this time it's attacked me, Bailey the Town Crier! To save me and the other NPCs, complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! Incomplete Dailies fill the Stress Strike Bar. When the Stress Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack an NPC and regain some health. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. by Lemoness, Kiwibot, and SabreCat ---- 1/15/2015 TYRANNOSAUR PET QUEST and SPREAD THE WORD CHALLENGE! Tyrannosaur Pet Quest In the Market there are now two new pet quests: King of the Dinosaurs and The Dinosaur Unearthed! They both give out the same rewards, including pet Tyrannosaur eggs. The difference is that "King of the Dinosaurs" is a normal pet quest, like all the others, whereas "The Dinosaur Unearthed" has less HP - but also a Rage bar (a la World Bosses) that allows it to heal if you skip too many of your Dailies. Both bosses still attack your party based on how many Dailies are incomplete. Users will be able to buy Tyrannosaur eggs after defeating either boss twice or both bosses once. Have fun! by Baconsaur, Urse, Lemoness, and SabreCat Spread the Word Challenge Reminder In case you missed it, we're running our second Spread the Word Challenge! The rules are simple: make a post some time between December 31st 2014 and January 31st 2015 on some form of blog or social media that tells people about HabitRPG. The top post will be awarded 100 GEMS, and the next nineteen top posts will be awarded 80 GEMS each. Learn more and join in here! ---- 1/13/2015 STRESS HAS STRUCK! World Boss: First Stress Strike! The World Boss in the Tavern has used its first Stress Strike! Despite our best efforts, we've let some Dailies get away from us, and their dark-red color has infuriated the Abominable Stressbeast and caused it to regain some of its health! The horrible creature lunges for the Stables, but Matt the Beast Master heroically leaps into the fray to protect the pets and mounts. The Stressbeast has seized Matt in its vicious grip, but at least it's distracted for the moment. Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! Incomplete Dailies fill the Stress Strike Bar. When the Stress Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack an NPC. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. ---- 1/8/2015 World Boss: The Abominable Stressbeast! A new World Boss has appeared in the Tavern! All of the completed Dailies and To-Dos of Habiticans damage the World Boss. Incomplete Dailies fill the Stress Strike Bar. When the Stress Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack an NPC. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. Read on for the details! Winter Plot-Line: The Abominable Stressbeast Attacks! The first thing we hear are the footsteps, slower and more thundering than the stampede. One by one, Habiticans look outside their doors, and words fail us. We've all seen Stressbeasts before, of course - tiny vicious creatures that attack during difficult times. But this? This towers taller than the buildings, with paws that could crush a dragon with ease. Frost swings from its stinking fur, and as it roars, the icy blast rips the roofs off our houses. A monster of this magnitude has never been mentioned outside of distant legend. "Beware, Habiticans!" SabreCat cries. "Barricade yourselves indoors - this is the Abominable Stressbeast itself!" "That thing must be made of centuries of stress!" Kiwibot says, locking the Tavern door tightly and shuttering the windows. "The Stoïkalm Steppes," Lemoness says, face grim. "All this time, we thought they were placid and untroubled, but they must have been secretly hiding their stress somewhere. Over generations, it grew into this, and now it's broken free and attacked them - and us!" There's only one way to drive away a Stressbeast, Abominable or otherwise, and that's to attack it with completed Dailies and To-Dos! Let's all band together and fight off this fearsome foe - but be sure not to slack on your tasks, or our undone Dailies may enrage it so much that it lashes out... by Lemoness, Kiwibot, and SabreCat ---- 1/5/2015 January Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can summit a Frigid Peak, shiver in an Ice Cave, or wander through the Snowy Pines! by Kiwibot, Sunstroke, and Rattify Testing Fix for Cron Bug Today we will be testing a possible fix for a bug that sometimes causes Dailies to not reset correctly on the following day. It's a big change, so we will be keeping a close watch on the site to make sure that it doesn't break anything. If you experience any problems with day start or Dailies reseting in the next few days, please let us know immediately on GitHub. Thanks! Date Format Adjustment There's a new option under Settings that lets you adjust the date format. Now you can list dates as MM/DD/YYYY, DD/MM/YYYY, or YYYY/MM/DD. by Verabird ---- 1/3/2015 January Mystery Item Set Sparkly! What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of January will receive the January Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 26th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 by Lemoness Spread the Word Challenge In honor of the season of New Year's resolutions, we're running our second Spread the Word Challenge! The rules are simple: make a post some time between December 31st 2014 and January 31st 2015 on some form of blog or social media that tells people about HabitRPG. The top post will be awarded 100 GEMS, and the next nineteen top posts will be awarded 80 GEMS each. Learn more and join in here! Winter Plot-Line Continues After a fun-filled New Year's Eve, Habiticans wake to a rumbling that shakes them out of their Absurd Party Hats. Running to their windows reveals.... a stampede? A thundering herd of mammoths charges past, sabertooths roar, and dinosaurs both feathery and scaly slither by at top speed. Habiticans stare open-mouthed, but before anyone can react, the stampede has swept through Habit City and is gone into the distance, leaving only pawprints in the snow, the howling wind, and some trampled New Year's cards. Habiticans are advised to keep calm and not give in to stress during this confusing and difficult time. We've sent SabreCat after the frightened animals from the Stoïkalm Steppes, and he is working to calm them down so that we can bring them back to the safety of the Stables. We hope to have an explanation for this strangeness soon. In the meantime, keep all of your own pets and mounts indoors. Read the previous installments of the Winter Plot-Line here! ---- Category:News Category:Content